Blood before Faction
by nightowl1312
Summary: 16 years after Tris sacrificed herself to save so many, Tobias has adopted a daughter, Skylar, in order to have the family he always wanted. But when Skylar wants to choose her own path will the saying still hold true? Faction before Blood? or will it be Blood before Faction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Divergent it belongs to Veronica Roth. Here is the Prologue to Blood before Faction.

* * *

Prologue: Tobias' POV

16 years have gone passed since everything has changed. 16 years since the factions were disbanded per say. 16 years since many people died including Tris and Uriah.

Since then I have even adopted a daughter of my own, Her parents were from Abnegation but when they were killed their daughter was left orphaned. She may have been Abnegation, but she is Divergent, or Genetically Pure. Even though she is not related to her she is so much like Tris. As I have watched her grow up I see even more of it. Whether it be her bravery, smartness, or selflessness. When she was 10 years old she convinced me to move back into, the fourth city, Chicago, so she could live as a Dauntless and chose her own destiny. The factions are still standing, yet there is no more conflict between them. All five stand today Abnegation, Amity, Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. I do own the plot though.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Skylar's POV

There's not much to tell about me. My father always tells me that I am just like my mother, but he told me she died when she was giving birth to me. I know her story though, how her and my father Tobias met during her initiation into Dauntless. I knew that one day I wanted to make my own decision and go through my own choosing.

I feel like her death is my fault and that if it wasn't for me she would still be here. But now there is nothing I can do to change it, but maybe I can make sure her death isn't for nothing. And here I am sitting in school in Dauntless learning about some war long ago in some country The United States of America. As soon as class lets out the Pit is filled with screams of joy and delight for tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. The factions are smaller than they once were, but there are enough people to keep them going. I head to the Pit with my best friend Daniella. Everyone calls her Dani because she hates the idea of having a girly name even though she has a girly personality. Her blonde hair and striking blue eyes make her stand out among the Dauntless.

But even with having my best friend with me doesn't mask the uneasiness among the Dauntless. In years past The Choosing Ceremony has always been awkward, but I don't think I have ever seen it this bad. "Skye," Dani says to me trying to get my attention. I turn to her so she knows I am listening as awe are walking. "If we're in different factions promise me you won't forget about me." Has she lost her mind? Someone must have replaced the Dani I know because she would never sound so fragile and scared. This is the girl that yelled at me for saying I would miss her when I went to see my "Aunt" Christina. "Dani," I started with thinking of how I should approach this. "you pansycake, I wouldn't forget about you." And she just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, but on a totally unrelated note did anyone see the new Catching Fire movie?**

One thing I realized is that one choice can change everything.

Why does it seem like everything happens to me? Now in retrospect I know that isn't true, but sometimes it makes me feel stronger to think that bad things happen to me.

I took my test but I'm not exactly sure what it means. I was told to be extra careful who I talked to, but who am I gonna tell? My mom is dead, my dad is too busy working, and my only friend had the same rules of not talking to anybody about the test, but her rules weren't as strict. Dani seems to have a perfect life or at least that's how I look at it. She has always been popular, pretty, and smart. Sure I've always hung around with her, but I'm not considered popular.

My father always told me when I was growing up that power isn't everything. My grandfather was a power hungry, abusing, jerk. He would beat my father with a belt and is the source of one of his fears. One time he had a panic attack saying that he wouldn't become his father and beat me. I was eight years old.

But as I was saying with the whole one choice can change everything mumbo-jumbo, it's true. I feel like with this deep dark secret that I'm not supposed to talk about I have power. Power over those who don't share the same secret. My secret is I am not just from one faction, but two. I am Erudite and Dauntless. I am Divergent.

* * *

The only way to explain how I am feeling right now is i must be dying. I have a dreadful migraine that makes my head feel like it's going to explode. Plus my stomach feels like its in so many knots it could be a fishing net. Dani sits five seats to my right, because her name starts with a "d" and mine starts with an "s". She is called up and makes her decision... Dauntless. There are murmurs of confusion throughout the audience, but it doesn't surprise me. On the outside Dani is a good natured person and normally always happy. But on the inside if you made her angry...run.

I'm called up and all I can think of is what my father will think of me. When I cut my hand my blood falls onto the hot coals and the whole time I look at my father and his face says one thing...pride.


End file.
